Another Halliwell
by dino-dog83
Summary: Set sometime around season 5 - no specific time frame here. What happens when a couple more Halliwells show up?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was published before. I had removed it and since re-edited and completed (most of it) I will be periodically posting updates. I hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 1

Open Scene: Phoebe and Paige are standing in the living room arguing.

Phoebe: No Paige you can not borrow my boyfriend.

Paige: Oh it's not like I want to marry him, I just wanna, you know, borrow him for a few hours.

Phoebe: So you can make Greg jealous? I don't think so….

Paige: Well I thought sisters shared things with each other.

Phoebe: Yes 'things' Paige, not people.

Paige: I'm sure Piper would have let me borrow Leo if he wasn't off on some top secret Whitelighter thingy.

Phoebe: Well I'll be sure to run that by her when she gets home. But until then…

Loud thud comes from the attic. Phoebe and Paige make eye contact and stand there in thought for a moment before heading to the attic without saying a word. As they reach the top of the stairs they briefly stop and exchange looks before opening the door and charging in to, presumably, battle the unknown. When the door is flung open Phoebe runs in with Paige on her heels. They are surprised to find a young dark haired woman laying unconscious on the floor.

-Cue opening credits-

Open Scene: Phoebe and Paige are in that attic with the mystery woman laying comfortably on the couch. Phoebe is tending to the girls various, but minor wounds, while Paige is on the phone with Piper (who is at P3), explaining what little of the situation she and Phoebe understand. They have decided that any situation is better handled by all 3 of the Charmed Ones, just in case the Power of Three is required.

The Phone Call:

Paige: I don't know who she is. She just sorta 'showed' up.

Piper: What do you mean showed up? Like you opened the door and there she was or more like some freaky thing that only happens to us?

Paige: (srunching up her face, not really sure she wanted Piper to answer this question)Do you really want me to answer that?

Piper: *sighs* (rolling her eyes) No, I'm on my way.

Piper and Paige hang up the phone and we cut back to Paige and Phoebe in the attic with our mystery woman. Phoebe is still tending to all the cuts and scrapes when she gets a premonition.

The premonition:

_Our dark hared mystery woman is standing in the attic of Halliwell manor, thumbing through the Book of Shadows. Suddenly a demon appears and the young woman says a chant and the demon appears to be hurt and shimmers out._

Paige: What'd you see?

Phoebe: Um.. her. Here. Reading the book, and fighting demons.

Paige: Ooook. So she's one of the good guys?

Phoebe: Kinda looks that way.

Paige: So what do we do now?

Phoebe shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head.

Before either of them can get another word in, they hear the girl stirring. She's still asleep, and appears to be having a nightmare.

Paige: You think she's ok?

Phoebe: Looks like she's having a nightmare.

Paige: Well she looks like she's been in one hell of a fight. Who can blame her?

The Nightmare:

_Setting: Night time, in a city park. Prue and our mystery girl are running through the park. They appear to be running away from something. The dark haired mystery woman trips and falls. Prue stops to help her up._

_Prue: Come on we can have to keep going._

_They continue to run, until they hit a fence. When they stop and turn around to try and find another route they are confronted by a demon. The something that had been chasing them. Prue pushes the dark haired girl behind her and gets ready to battle the demon._

_Demon: You can't run from ME._

_Prue: You know your right. We'll just have to vanquish your sorry ass instead._

_Demon: You can't vanquish me. You need the Power of Three to do that. Which means you need your sisters, and I don't see them any where around here. Do you?_

_Pausing for a second and looking off into the sky, the demon then returns his gaze back to Prue with an evil grin on his face and continues_

_Demon: Oh yes that's right, they I killed them._

_Prue: I wouldn't count them out yet. (whispering to the girl without taking her eyes of the demon) Stay behind me._

_The girl looks scared but ready to fight if it comes to that, but for now does as she's told by Prue. The demon doesn't hesitate any longer and begins his attack. Prue uses her power to fend of the demon as best she can. Even with the help of the dark haired girl she is losing the battle. After Prue is knocked to the ground she looks up and yells to the dark haired girl._

_Prue: (Shouting) Parker we have to do this now!_

_Parker: (Shouting) No there has to be another way. I won't leave you here. Not like this._

_Prue: (Shouting) We don't have another choice. It'll be ok. Say the spell!_

_Parker: (Shouting) No! I can't…_

_And with that the girl sends bolts of electricity pouring from her hands strait to the demon. Her attack seems to have no effect on the him._

_Prue: Parker!_

_Stopping her attack, Parker turns to look at Prue and tears begin to build in her eyes. Prue looks back and gives her a reassuring nod. At that Parker pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and begins to recite a spell._

_Spell: Guiding sprits I ask your charity, lend me your focus and your clarity. Lead me to what I need to find, my sister witches, our lives intertwine._

_The spell Parker recites opens some sort of portal. Prue and Parker start to head for the portal. The demon sees this and is now rushing to stop the girls from entering it. As he gets closer, Prue steadies herself and is now ready for round two. Parker who sees that Prue is about to battle this demon alone stops running towards the portal and also steadies herself for the battle._

_Prue: (Shouting) You have to go now!_

_Parker: (Shouting) No I won't leave you._

_Prue: (Compassionatly) It's ok. Now go!_

_Parker gives Prue and unsure look and doesn't back down on her side of the argument. Prue sensing that Parker isn't going to do as she's told this time, uses her powers to send Parker through the portal as she charges off to face the demon._

_As Parker is flung through the portal she can see Prue rushing the demon. As Prue is running towards the deamon, Parker sees him through a fire ball straight in to Prue's chest knocking her back on the ground. Parker can see her lying there, VERY still._

_Parker: NO! (screaming – as tears run down her face)_

_End Nightmare_

Back in the attic, Phoebe and Paige are watching as the girl is obviously in some distress over the images that are appearing in her head.

Parker: NO! (Screaming and sitting up, as her eyes fling open and tears run down her cheeks)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Phoebe and Paige move to the woman's side to try and comfort her.

Phoebe: Shhh your safe now.

Parker: (breathing heavily) Oh Phoebe Thank God!

Paige gives Phoebe a confused look to which Phoebe shakes her head with an "I don't know" look.

Parker: How did you guys get away from Gantex? (getting up off the couch and beginning to pace) I shouldn't have left her… (Parker trails off realizing she's got some questions) Did you get the ingredients for the potion? What about P3, did you get everything set up there? (Pausing for a moment and looking at Paige) And Paige what did you do to your hair?

Phoebe: Oook back the truck up.

Paige: Yeah. (Pauses to think) What's wrong with my hair?

Phoebe: (Annoyed) Paige! Now is not the time.

Paige: (Embarrassed) Right.

Phoebe: Ok so how do you know our names?

Parker: Phoebe that's not funny and we don't have time for this. (Parker stops pacing up and walks over to the Book of Shadows and flips it open)

Paige and Phoebe look at each other. Then seeing that she is heading for the Book they try to stop her but it's too late.

Phoebe: (trying to whispering to Paige) Ok well the Book doesn't think she's evil.

Parker: (obviously overhearing Phoebe) Of course I'm not evil! (Sounding frustrated)

Parker stands there looking at Phoebe and Paige and for the first time is noticing the confused looks on both of their faces.

Parker: Wait. So you guys really don't know what's going on?

Phoebe and Paige: Not exactly.

Parker: Well what do you know?

Paige: (kind of shyly replies) That your defiantly probably not a demon.

Parker: Oh boy!

Phoebe: Ok lets start with names.

Paige: Yes specifically yours.

Parker: So you don't even know who I am?

Piper: (walking through the attic doorway) Should we?

Piper's appearance seems to have stopped the conversation as Parker stands there and stares at her. After several moments have gone by Piper starts to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Piper: What?

Parker's thoughts having been interrupted by Piper's question, quickly runs towards Piper and gives her a big bear hug. By this time some loose tears are failing down her face.

Piper: Ooo… ok.

Parker releases Piper from the hug and once again faces her.

Parker: How did you get here?

Piper: In my car? (she answers confused and pointing towards the doorway)

Piper looks towards Phoebe and Paige for answers but they haven't got any to offer.

Parker: No I mean…. Oh boy!

Paige: Yeah you said that already.

Phoebe: Yeah and you also said something about a spell that didn't work. Did that have something to do with Piper?

Parker: Hrm what? (shaking her head) No. Yes. Not exactly.

Paige: Well I'm glad we cleared that up.

Piper: Would someone fill me in please.(sounding frustrated)

Paige: Love to (she said quite chipper)

Phoebe: …but we don't know either (stated realistically)

Paige: Right.

Piper: (turning to Parker) Ok well let's start with you. Who are you?

Parker: Parker, Parker Halliwell


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Open scene: The four girls are standing around in the attic trying to make sense of what Parker has just told them.

Phoebe: So let me get this straight. Your last name is Halliwell and we're your Aunts and your mother is Prue.

Parker: Yes.

Phoebe: Our sister?

Parker: Yes

Paige: Who's dead?

Parker: Not exactly.

Phoebe: (Squinting her eyes and trying to focus) Because Shax killed Piper when he attacked and not Prue?

Parker: That's right.

Piper: So I'm dead?

Parker: Apparently not.

Paige: This is all so very confusing.

Parker/Piper: Tell me about it.

Ok well let me try to explain this again. You two (pointing at Piper and Phoebe) and mom were trying to save an innocent. A Dr. Griffiths as I recall. Shax, a demon and the Sources personal assassin, was sent to not only kill Dr. Griffiths but to kill the Charmed Ones as well, and at first he succeeded.

But then because of the relationship Phoebe had with Cole. Phoebe was able to get Cole to find Tempus and make a deal to reset time in order to save her sisters she agreed to stay in the underworld as long as she was aloud to warn them about Shax attacking. However, the Source tricked her and she wasn't able to prevent the attack. After Shax attacked, Uncle Leo arrived and saved Mom, but it was too late for Piper. At Piper's funeral, mom and Phoebe found Aunt Paige and the power of 3 was restored.

Then sometime later mom married dad and I came along. Then some more time later, you 2 (pointing at Phoebe and Paige) and mom were fighting this demon named Gantex. Real nasty guy, worst I've ever seen. He kidnapped Paige and Phoebe and mom and I took off to think of a plan to rescue you two. We didn't have very much time to think of what we were going to do.

And that's when Gantex caught up with us in the park. And seen as we didn't have enough time or supplies to scry for you or locate you, we tried a spell to was supposed to take both of us to the 2 of you. But with Gantex attacking, mom wasn't able to get away, only fend him off long enough for me to read the spell and escape through the portal.

Paige: Ok so now what?

Piper: Leo! (sounding a lil' annoyed and frustrated)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Leo orbs in beside Piper and gives her a kiss. He is already aware that there is something supernatural going on because he has been in numerous meetings with the Elders all day.

Leo: (Looking at Parker) Who's she?

Piper: Your niece.

Leo: My… hrm… Did I miss something here.

Paige: Yes but that's besides the point. Heal now, questions later.

As Leo is healing Parkers battle wounds, Piper begins to fill Leo in.

Piper: Long story short, we think she's from an alternate universe where I died in the attack with Shax's instead of Prue. So then Prue went on to lead a somewhat normal life. And this is her daughter Parker, who cast a spell to find help to save the alternate Prue, Phoebe and Paige.

Parker: (quietly to herself) That's what I've been saying.

Leo: Oh. Well that would explain why the Elders have been having meetings all day. They knew there was some great new power in town (as he said that a big smile appeared on Parkers face) and they were trying to figure out what it was.

Phoebe: Well now you know.

Leo: Yes, but that still doesn't explain why she's here.

Phoebe: Let me see that spell you cast.

Parker reaches into her pocket and hands Phoebe the spell she used to get here. Phoebe begins to read over the piece of paper.

Phoebe: Well I don't understand why this didn't take you to me and Paige (stopping to look at Paige) the other us's in your dimension. Unless..

Piper: Unless what?

Leo: Unless the alternate Phoebe and Paige are dead.

Everyone looks at Leo intently and then back to Parker to see if she has anything to say.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Parker: Um… I dunno (Shaking her head and tears begin to build up in her eyes) Last time I seen the two of you Gantex had captured you. When mom and I fought him in the park, he said we'd need the power of 3 to stop him, and that you weren't around to help. I suppose it's ….

Parker trailed off, the thought of her Aunts being dead was almost to much for her to think about.

Parker: I gotta go back! I need to help them, I need to help mom.

Piper: Ok Leo go see what you can find out about this demon Gantex, and then see what you can find out about Parker and her 'world'.

Leo: Right.

And with that Leo orbed out to do see what he could learn from the Elders.

Piper: Well we're going to need a way to get there.

Parker: We?

Piper: Well yeah, you don't think I'm going to let my only niece face this demon by herself do you? (turning to look at Phoebe) Can you write a spell to send the two of us to her dimension?

Phoebe: Yeah I think so but…

Paige: …but what do you mean two of you, we're coming to.

Piper: Oh I don't think…

Phoebe: You couldn't possibly do this without us.

Paige: Good now that that's settled I have an idea for a spell.

Piper: Ok well while you do that, I'm gonna look in the Book and see what I can find out about this Gantex fellow.

Parker: I'll look with you since I know what he looks like.

Piper: Alright come on.

And with that Piper took Parkers hand and the two of them headed to look through the Book while Phoebe and Paige headed downstairs to work on the spell.

Parker: You know out of our whole family, I always wanted to meet you.

Piper: Me?

Parker: (with a lil' giggle) Yeah you.

Piper: Why me? Why not someone else? Someone more important like Miland Warren or Grams?

Parker: Cuz mom always said you were special. And she was right.

Piper just smiled and gave her niece a hug, then the two them continued to do their demon research in the Book.

A little while later, Phoebe and Paige re-joined Piper and Parker in the attic with their newly written spell in hand.

Phoebe: Ok I think we have a spell that should take all of us to Parker's dimention.

Piper: Great and we have found a way to vanquish Gantex (Piper was telling her sisters while mixing up the last ingredients of a potion). Between the book and Parker it was easy to find everything we needed.

Paige: Great, lets go.

All four girls gather around and hold hands and Parker begin to recite the spell Paige wrote with a little help from Phoebe.

Spell: My spell went wrong, please reverse. I messed it up, by line or verse. Take with me these sisters three. Here me now, here my plea.

And with that another portal opened and the sisters and their niece disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

In Parker's dimension, the sisters and Parker have a rough landing coming through the portal as they all land in a pile on the ground.

Phoebe: (rubbing her shoulder) Why can't these portals be more like walking though a door rather than jumping out of a moving van?

Paige: Well where would the fun in that be?

Piper shoots Paige a dirty look as Phoebe picks some twigs out of Paige's hair.

Meanwhile back at Halliwell manor, in the 1st dimension. Leo orbs in to the attic to tell the sisters what he has learned from the Elders.

Leo: Piper? Phoebe? (after a brief pause and a bit of looking around) Paige? (with an annoyed look on his face) I hate it when they do that. (he sits down in a near by chair) (in a mocking voice) Hey Leo, we're going to cast a spell that takes us to some other universe, don't wait up.

Back in Parker's dimension. The girls have decided it best to head to Halliwell manor and see what they can learn there.

As the girls are walking up the front walkway to the manor Piper has a thought.

Piper: Wait.

Phoebe: What is it sweety?

Piper: This doesn't feel right. Somethings wrong.

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Piper: I don't know, but I don't think we should go in there.

Paige: It's our home….kinda.

Piper: Yeah, but think about it for a second. If you were a demon and you thought you'd killed The Charmed Ones for good. What would you do?

Paige: (shrugging her shoulders) Have a party?

Piper: (starting to get frustrated again) Paige!

Phoebe: (serious tone of voice) Move into their house.

Piper: Yes.

Phoebe: Yeah but Piper, he doesn't know we're here. He thinks he killed us remember.

Piper: Yeah I know and we can use that to our advantage. All I'm saying is we should go in with a plan.

Suddenly the girls' conversation is cut short by the sight of a demon in the window of the Manor. They can see he is talking to someone, but can not tell who.

Piper: (pointing towards the Manor) See!

After seeing the demon in the manor the girls decide to take cover in some near by bushes so they can keep the element of surprise on their side. As they move towards the bushes, Paige grabs Piper by the arm and drags her into the bushes before the demons can spot her. While they are hiding in the bush, they continue to discuss their plans.

Piper: Phoebe, Paige, you guys stay here and see if you can tell how many demons we're up against.

Paige: Wait what are you gonna do?

Piper: Parker and I are going to go around back and sneak in through the back door and see if we can find out what they are talking about.

Phoebe: Piper I don't think that's a good idea.

Piper: We'll be fine, if anything happens I'll just freeze 'em… or blow them up. And Parker can… (stopping to think for a second)… um what exactly is your power.

Parker: Oh I can manipulate electricity.

Piper: Ok then. See we'll be fine. We have two active powers on our side.

Phoebe: Ok but be careful honey.

Piper: We will.

With that Piper takes Parker's hand and they quietly being to walk around to the back of the house, being careful not to be seen or herd.

Quietly the girls sneak into the kitchen, and peak through the dinning room doorway to see who is there. As Piper and Parker are observing the situation, Parker quietly points towards one of the demons.

Parker: (whispering) That's Gantex.

As Piper and Parker quietly observe the demon, they notice he has a small group of lower level demons.

Piper: Looks like he has some lower level demons helping him out.

Parker: Yeah they should be easy to get rid of.

As Piper and Parker are chatting about their plan of attack, some of the demons move around and suddenly they both catch sight of someone they recognize.

Piper: Prue


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Meanwhile out front Phoebe and Paige are watching the manor when they spot a group of 6 demons walking up to the front door and entering the manor.

Phoebe: Oh… this isn't good.

Paige: (giving Phoebe a 'duh' look) No kiddin'

Phoebe: (seeing that Paige is about to Orb out) Where are you going?

Paige: To warn Piper.

Phoebe: Yeah. Yeah. Good idea. Go go.

And with that Paige orbs out to go find Piper and Parker.

Back inside the manor, Piper and Parker are both starting to head towards their sister, when Paige orbs in.

Paige: (whispering) are you two crazy?

Piper: Look (point towards Prue)

Paige: Oh my God is that who I think it is?

Piper: Yes, we have to help her.

Paige: And we will but we need a plan first. Phoebe and I just saw a half dozen demons headed this way. Come on we gotta get outta here.

Parker: I'm not leaving without her.

Piper: (not having taken her eyes of Prue the entire time starts to stand up) Pru….

Seeing what was about to happen, Paige places a hand on both Parker's and Piper's shoulders and orbs all three of them out to where Phoebe is waiting.

Piper: (angry) What the hell did you do that for?!

Paige: Oh I don't know, to save your butt.

Phoebe: Would you two keep it down, your going to give us away.

Piper: Phoebe, Prue's in there.

Phoebe: What?

Parker: We gotta do something!

Paige: Ok we will but we can't just storm in there and get ourselves killed in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Open Scene: In a dark room, reminds you of a warehouse office. Concrete floors, painted brick walls, garbage strewn about, misc. furniture (chairs, tables, etc) laying about.

Just then orbs appear signaling the arrival of the Charmed Ones.

Paige: No Piper. I'm not going to apologize. I was right and you know it.

Parker sits down on a near by chair and just rubs her temples telling us that this argument has been going on for several minutes and she's starting to get a headache from it. As Phoebe watches Parker sit down, sharing some of the same headache, she begins to look around. Not taking her very long to realize where they are she tries to get the attention of her sisters.

Phoebe: Umm… guys?

Paige and Piper continue their argument.

Piper: We shouldn't have left her there. I could have taken those guys.

Phoebe: Guys?

Paige: How? There were too many of them?

Phoebe: Um guys?

Piper: I don't know I just would of.

Phoebe: Guys?

Paige: Now there's a good answer (Paige rolls her eyes to show Piper her annoyance with her current attitude)

Phoebe: GUYS!!!?

Piper/Paige: WHAT?!?!

Phoebe: Take a look around! (using her hands to indicate around her).

Just then Parker stands up, obvious that she too realizes where they are.

Piper: We're at P3. (she pauses) But it's so, so…

Parker: (cutting Piper off) … run down. (then she looks towards the ground) it's pretty much been like this since…. (looking up at Piper) well since you died.

Piper: (not sure what to say) Oh.

Parker: Yeah mom always said that this was your special place and without you around it just didn't seem right to keep it open. But she just couldn't bear to sell it. She likes to come her sometimes. I think it makes her feel close to you.

Listening to Parker's words makes Piper begin to cry. But she suddenly turns her back to Parker and her sisters. After a few seconds she turns around to face them again.

Piper: Well if we're going to save her then we'd better come up with a plan. Parker, do you know if Leo is around in your world?

Parker: Um yeah…(being cut of by Piper calling for him)

Piper: Leo!

Parker: …but, I'm not sure that's a good idea.

Paige: Why not?

Paige barely had time to ask her question before Leo orbed in.

Paige/Phoebe/Piper: Oh…


End file.
